As I died
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: what lupin wants to tell james about his son and his life. just randon thouhgts running through his head, and what he thought of the war.


In the end it was the three of us together. There were of course others it was inevitable that there would be, but for the first time in so long that it hurt to remember we were together. It had started in our school days and there had been four but that had changed. And sadly it only took one night for the end to begin. In that one evening one died and the other was cast forever.

I watched my friend was carried off to Azcaban. How could I have watched that? I who had grown up with him. I watched the man I knew be taken. Sadly I think I always knew he wasn't guilty. I never acknowledged that, even to myself. Not for the longest time. Looking back I knew that was horrible. He was my last remaining friend. This was the boy that had kept my darkest secret and made my existence livable. And I watched him dragged away. I helped to destroy his life. After all he had killed two of my best friends….. Sorry I ramble. Being dead seems to have that effect on me…

I was overjoyed when I realized he was innocent but heartbroken. First I had been betrayed by a different friend. One I had raised in my esteem. He had died protecting one of us, a true marauder to the very end. If only it was the way it seemed. The only person had ever stood up for him and that little rat had ignored all the years of help the first chance he got. He himself helped raise the wand that killed my best friend and his beloved wife. That had forever altered the life of one innocent little boy.

Then it was Sirius's turn. He had been there in that cell for so long and then I stood and watched him suffer in his mother's house. I saw the flash of love when that young godson of his came to visit. I saw his life and love most when Harry was over. He was so much like James. Then he left me to. He died as happy as he could have. Saving his godson. I saw him go out in a blaze of glory just as James had. In the instant he passed through the vale I saw something in his face I had not seen since our last year at hogwart and then it was seen so very often.

That mischievous little grin he flashed right before getting caught for a prank. He died happy. He too died a hero.

I was the last to die in this war that claimed the lives of the infamous marauders. James and Sirius had both been gone for some time when I to left. I died in the very halls of the home of my childhood, the first place we had all stood together as excited first years. The place we all grew up, together. The first place I was really accepted. I died, James, as Sirius did. Fighting for your son and the rest of the wizarding world. How I wish you could have met him. He was so much like you and lily. He was everything a good Gryffindor should have been brave loyal smart true. And he was everything your son should have been. Carefree and he had such a love of life and pranks. I died by my loves side. I married her not long before we both died. We had a son together, but I know he will grow up in peace.

I saw a flash and there your where. Both of you. In your new school robes.

James, I saw both of you as schoolboys. Young men, with pride in their eyes. I saw them twinkling as you thought up the next big adventure you would drag me on. Sirius was laughing, as he had before everything, already in on the joke and ready to grab the other arm to help drag me to help out with some outrageous thing that would undoubtedly land us with several detentions each.

I saw in both of you the young men that had posed for the picture of the order of the phoenix. I saw the warriors. I noticed that I was the same. My younger self ready to help and just awaiting the baffled looks of fellow students as our latest handy work was discovered. I would never admit it to you but I enjoyed the pranks as much as you, I just hid it better.

With a quick laugh I hugged my best friends quickly and we started walking through the large castle. Others joined up. First lily drifted in and she looped an arm around your waist and we continued. My beloved wife then appeared at my side. This caused a slight pang as I thought of our son. I was glad to remember that Harry would always be there for him. And together with my favorite partners in crime and my wife I walked into my next life already grinning at the thought of the fun we would have, the marauders together again at last. Watch out everybody nowhere was safe for long.

In the years to come so many others would join us. Lily and James would meet their son after he had finished his life. He brought with him his dazzling wife with her flaming hair. They appeared as they had right after the battle in their brand new school robes. Ron and his young wife appeared a few years apart. George wondered in many years after his brother's death. His wife was soon to join him. If you ever want a good time listen to the stories. The marauders met up with the Weasley twins. I never knew some of those things were possible.


End file.
